


Problemi di prima volta

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace non vuole farsi vedere come vergine, ma è vero che ha qualche problema a rapportarsi con le donne. Per fortuna ci pensa Marco a fargli capire come stanno veramente le cose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problemi di prima volta

La ciurma di Barbabianca, quella sera, era più eccitata del solito. Avevano passato in mare un periodo più lungo del solito e per quanto tutti adorassero la navigazione e passare del tempo sulla Moby Dick, di tanto in tanto il piacere di scendere a terra in qualche posto si faceva sentire. Quest'eccitazione si manifestò, senza troppe sorprese, in fiumi di rum e sakè, che portavano a confessioni imbarazzanti, canti stonati e risate.  
Ace sedeva appoggiato contro il parapetto, assieme ad un gruppo composto da membri della seconda divisione, quella a cui lui apparteneva, tra cui diversi pirati che provenivano dalla sua ciurma, i pirati di picche. Si sentiva già abbastanza ubriaco, ma questo non gli impediva di continuare a bere e lasciare che gli riempissero il boccale ad ogni occasione buona mentre li ascoltava mentre parlavano dell'isola che avrebbero raggiunto il giorno seguente.  
«Ma certo che ci sono delle belle cose da vedere!» esclamò uno. «Ci sono delle donne con delle tette così!» E fece un gesto con la mano talmente esagerato da essere impossibile, ma che scatenò comunque i fischi soddisfatti degli altri.  
«E soprattutto te la danno, mica come quelle qui!» aggiunse un altro.  
«Guardate che io ve la darei anche, è a voi che non vi si rizza» intervenne Clau, l'ex vice capitano dei pirati di Picche che di certo non si faceva imbarazzare da discorsi del genere, anzi.  
Ace aveva appena finito di svuotare ancora il suo boccale e aveva allungato la mano per chiederne dell'alto, quando uno dei compagni gli sbatté una mano sulla spalla talmente forte da farlo tossire. «Vedrai che ti divertirai anche tu, Ace, che non ci sei mai stato» gli disse. «Conosco un sacco di posti belli a poco prezzo!»  
«Sì, lavati poi prima di salire a bordo!» gli gridò un altro.  
Ace sorrise per dare loro soddisfazione e poi nascose immediatamente il viso sotto il boccale che era però rimasto vuoto. Barbanera, con la bocca ancora piena di crostata, lo osservò curiosamente, poi parlò sputacchiando attorno: «Lasciatelo stare, che è giovane. Non vedete che lo state imbarazzando?»  
I pirati attorno a lui lo fissarono: a volte tendevano a dimenticare che Ace avesse appena diciotto anni, dato che si comportava come un pirata ed un uomo vissuto ed era stato a comando di una ciurma tutta sua.  
«Hai ragione» mormorò Clau dolcemente. «Probabilmente è ancora vergine.»  
Quello fece scoppiare nuovamente l'ilarità in tutto il gruppo. «Davvero? Davvero? Davvero sei vergine?»  
«Nient'affatto!» Ace balzò immediatamente in piedi per difendersi da quell'accusa, un broncio sul viso che di sicuro non giovava alla sua reputazione di persona matura. «È ovvio che non sono vergine!»  
«Chi è che è vergine?» Satch si era avvicinato al gruppo interessato dall'improvviso balzo di Ace. Era stato uno dei primi ad accoglierlo nella ciurma e ad essergli amico, per cui ciò lo annoverava nel gruppo delle sue persone preferite ad essere preso un giro. L'occhiata che tutti gli altri gli lanciarono fu abbastanza eloquente a fargli capire che era arrivato al momento giusto.  
«Ho detto che non è così!» protestò Ace, ma nessuno pareva ascoltarlo.  
«Non preoccuparti, ci penso io!» Satch gli mise una mano sulle spalle, complice. «Lascia fare a me, ti condurrò io alla scoperta del sesso. Chiamami pure maestro.»  
«Ti ho detto che non è così...» Ace riuscì a sbarazzarsi della sua presa solo facendo uscire delle fiammelle dalle braccia, tanto quanto bastava per sconsigliare a chiunque di avvicinarsi.  
«Maestro, ci parli allora della sua prima volta.» Tanto Satch era quello che lo prendeva in giro, tanto Marco era la persona che veniva in suo aiuto nelle situazioni di imbarazzo. Molti lo ritenevano noioso perché rovinava il divertimento, ma a tutti era capitato almeno una volta di essere stati salvati da lui.  
Satch sobbalzò e rabbrividì. «Non vedo proprio perché.» Se non fosse bastata la frase di Marco a dare l'idea che si trattava di una storia divertente, la sua reazione era la certezza assoluta. Dall'intero gruppo si levarono dei cori supplicanti, tutti volevano essere eruditi di queste storie imbarazzanti. Marco fece un leggero sorrisetto, ma poi scosse la testa: la minaccia era più che sufficiente a far star buono Satch, di certo non avrebbe perso il vantaggio così facilmente.  
«Io vado a pisciare» annunciò Ace, ma a quel punto nessuno lo stava più ascoltando, per cui poté allontanarsi dal ponte senza che nessuno lo notasse o tirasse nuovamente fuori la storia della verginità. Che poi non era vergine, precisiamo.  
Si recò a poppa, dove era certo nessuno potesse vederlo, e poi si mise in piedi sul parapetto, liberando la vescica nelle acque scure su cui veleggiava sicura la Moby Dick. Diede fuoco alle mani e al pene per togliersi la fastidiosa sensazione di umido, quindi chiuse la zip e fece per tornare a prua.  
Nel mentre però incontrò Marco, che al contrario l'aveva seguito ma era stato discreto abbastanza da rimanere distante finché non aveva finito. «Se vuoi te lo racconto, di Satch» gli disse con un sorriso. «Almeno sai cosa fare la prossima volta.»  
Oh, sì, gli sarebbe piaciuto un sacco potergli rinfacciare una cosa del genere. «Guarda che non sono vergine» disse invece. Tirare fuori l'argomento "sesso" e "prima volta" avrebbe comunque condotto alla sua e non era qualcosa di cui parlava volentieri.  
«Non te l'ho chiesto» rispose Marco gentilmente. «Sono affari tuoi.»  
E in media questo era il motivo per cui Marco sapeva sempre tutto di tutti, le persone tendevano a confidarsi proprio perché lui non le forzava a farlo. Inoltre era una persona che manteneva i segreti.  
«Non sono vergine» ripeté Ace. «Ma credo ci sia qualcosa che non va in me.»  
Lentamente, Marco si spostò dal corridoio per andarsi a sedere sui gradini che portavano alla sottocoperta. Se Ace avesse voluto proseguire la conversazione, gli sarebbe bastato raggiungerlo e lui avrebbe ascoltato. La decisione non era sua, si limitava a dare segno di essere disponibile. Un attimo dopo, Ace si sedette di fianco a lui.

_L'isola di Wanonuku aveva una lunga storia di isolamento alle spalle. Non era mai stata assoggettata né dal Governo Mondiale né da un Imperatore Pirata, ma restava chiusa tra i suoi confini, commerciando il poco che bastava per vivere._   
_Ogni tanto accadeva, però, che qualche Daimyo decidesse di tentare la scalata al potere contro lo shogun, quindi i confini, limitati al suo piccolo feudo, venivano aperti nella speranza che gli stranieri, in cambio di ospitalità, offrissero loro aiuto economico o materiale per la battaglia.  
 _Ace aveva avuto la fortuna di approdare proprio nel feudo di uno dei Daimyo che avevano attentato alla vita dello shogun e che ora erano assediati dalle sue truppe. Farle battere in ritirata per lui non era stato difficile, nonostante ci fossero molti valenti samurai che riuscivano a fendere il fuoco con la spada. Era stata una battaglia che l'aveva divertito.  
 _Però non aveva alcun interesse a combattere una battaglia per altri, quindi, quando lo shogun si era detto disposto a lasciargli la possibilità di visitare il resto di Wanonuki in cambio della pace, aveva accettato. Si era assicurato che al Daimyo che l'aveva ospitato inizialmente non sarebbe accaduto nulla, anzi, avrebbe riavuto indietro tutte le sue terre, e la questione era finita in quella maniera.  
 _Ace aveva passato quindi un mese ad esplorare tutto ciò che poteva sull'isola e gli era capitato anche di essere ospitato dai vari altri Daimyo della regione, che si erano rivelati strambi per la loro totale non conoscenza del mondo, ma gli offrivano tanto cibo quindi erano sempre ben accetti.  
 _Era ad una di queste serate che Ace incontrò le donne di Wanonuki. I samurai e i nobili erano attratti moltissimo da loro, soprattutto da coloro che chiamavano "geisha", che allietavano i commensali con musica e balli. Ad Ace sinceramente le loro esibizioni facevano dormire, ma fortunatamente riusciva a non offenderle fingendo che fosse colpa della sua narcolessia. Per di più trovava quel loro trucco, la pelle così bianca e le labbra così rosse, decisamente finto.  
 _Di genere diverso erano le cortigiane. Mentre le geisha non dicevano una parola e si rifiutavano offese di rispondere alle domande dei commensali maleducati, loro invece rendevano viva la conversazione, sapevano tenere viva l'attenzione e soprattutto parevano essere interessante ad andare oltre un semplice dialogo.  
 _«Caro Ace, mi sembri un po' annoiato.» Il segretario del Daimyo si era avvicinato a lui con fare complice. Forse era perché aveva distolto lo sguardo dalla geisha che ballava per mangiare, però era vero che era annoiato. «Te l'ho già pagata io, quindi divertiti.» Ed indicò una donna al capo opposto del tavolo, che gli sorrise quando Ace alzò gli occhi verso di lei.  
 _Si chiamava Shizu e aveva diversi anni più di Ace di sicuro, ma ciò nonostante riuscì effettivamente ad attirarlo, in qualche maniera. «Oh, quindi sei un pirata. Che bello. Dimmi di più.» Era probabile che non avesse la minima idea di cosa fosse un "pirata", ma aveva un modo di commentare e di guardarlo mentre gli raccontava le sue avventure che ti spingeva a continuare a parlare, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
 _Ad un certo punto Shizu si alzò, gli sorrise e si diresse al di là di uno dei paraventi che circondavano l'intera stanza del banchetto. Solo allora Ace si accorse che la maggior parte degli altri commensali era scomparsa, assieme al resto delle cortigiane. Solo quelli troppo ubriachi erano rimasti a russare.  
 _Allora anche Ace si alzò e seguì Shizu oltre il paravento: lei lo condusse in una stanza di sei tatami, di fatto occupata solo da un futon e da alcune lampade per illuminarlo. Non c'era dubbio che fosse stata preparata per una cosa ben specifica. Rimase fermo sulla porta, incerto sul da farsi.  
 _Shizu gli dava la schiena, in piedi davanti al futon, quindi srotolò la cintura del suo yukata e lo lasciò scivolare a terra, rivelandosi completamente nuda sotto. Poi alzò il braccio per togliersi il fermaglio a forma di fiore: la sua elaborata capigliatura si sciolse in un istante, una cascata di capelli neri e lisci le arrivarono fino al sedere. Quando si voltò sorridendo verso di lui, Ace non riuscì a non spostare gli occhi sui suoi seni, piccoli e dai capezzoli rosa chiaro, e dal suo inguine, completamente depilato.  
 _«È la tua prima volta?» gli chiese.  
 _«No!» negò immediatamente Ace, ma era chiaro che Shizu era troppo esperta per non sapere come si comportava un vergine in casi del genere.  
 _«Quanti anni hai?» Si avvicinò a lui con passo lento, in modo che potesse ammirare le ombre che la luce delle lampade creavano su quel corpo perfetto.  
 _«Diciassette.»  
 _«Sei comunque già un uomo fatto.» Shizu aveva messo le mani sulla sua cintola, per aprirgliela, e poi fargli scivolare giù per le cosce. «Lascia fare a me.»  
Ace gemette quando sentì le mani sopra il suo pene. Non l'aveva mai toccato nessun altro a parte lui stesso. Ansimò, ma l'erezione che a volte aveva senza nemmeno farci caso tardava ad arrivare. «Rilassati.» Ace ci provò, ma risultava quasi più doloroso che altro. I suoi ansimi erano più per fastidio che per eccitazione.  
Shizu lo prese per una mano e lo guidò, con i pantaloni che ormai erano scesi alle caviglie, fino a farlo sdraiare con la schiena sul futon. Guidò il suo pene dentro di lei, strappandogli un piccolo grido di sorpresa, e poi iniziò a muoversi. In pratica faceva tutto lei, Ace si limitava a stare sdraiato con le mani appoggiate ai lati del corpo.  
 _Era una sensazione strana, sentire il proprio pene dentro il corpo di qualcun altro, la pelle che gli stringeva attorno e che sfregava contro di lui. Però non era del tutto piacevole, era quasi una bruciante.  
 _«Ti è piaciuto?» gli domandò dolcemente Shizu, una volta che fu venuto, decisamente dopo troppo tempo per quanto lo riguardava.  
 _Per cui rispose con un innocentismo: «No».___________________

«Non è stata contenta» terminò il racconto Ace. «Ci ho riprovato altre volte, ma non mi è mai piaciuto... Invece tutti ne parlano come una figata, per cui pensavo che magari era colpa mia.» In realtà pensava che potesse essere colpa di suo padre e di quello che aveva fatto a sua madre, ma era qualcosa che né a Marco né al resto della ciurma era ancora disposto a raccontare.  
«Hai mai avuto desiderio di fare sesso con qualcuno?» gli domandò Marco. Non era curiosità, era genuino interesse. «Nel senso, oltre la situazione come quella che mi hai descritto.»  
«No» scosse la testa Ace. «È questo il problema?»  
«Ti masturbi?» continuò Marco, ignorandolo. «E a cosa pensi?»  
«Be', alle donne.» Ogni tanto pensava a Makino, perché Sabo aveva sempre detto che aveva una cotta per lei. Ogni tanto a Shizu, perché non aveva mai incontrato una donna più bella. «Però non mi piace nemmeno quello. Mi sa che sono grave.»  
«Se vuoi, possiamo provare a dirlo ad un dottore» disse allora Marco, dato che lo vedeva seriamente preoccupato per la situazione. Poi aggiunse, perché capiva che per lui fosse motivo di vergogna: «Le prese in giro ci stanno, lo sai. Satch è fatto così. Ma ti assicuro che, seriamente, siamo tutti qui per aiutarti».  
Ace annuì lentamente. Non aveva molta voglia di parlare ad un dottore di queste cose, ma dall'altra parte gli scocciava non riuscire a partecipare a certe discussioni o divertimento. Aveva passato la vita a sentirsi escluso per via del sangue di suo padre e adesso che, per quanto precario, aveva trovato un equilibrio nella sua vita, continuavano ad esserci motivi per cui si sentisse fuori luogo.  
«In ogni caso, ti assicuro che probabilmente sei perfettamente normale» terminò Marco. «Ad alcune persone il sesso non piace, tutto qui.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Te lo assicuro.» Marco gli strinse una spalla e sorrise. «Siete rari, ma succede. Non c'è niente di cui tu ti debba preoccupare.»  
«Okay.» Continuava a non piacergli come situazione, ma apprezzava che Marco lo ritenesse normale. Almeno finché non avrebbe scoperto chi era suo padre, ovviamente. «Torno di là, magari riesco ad ubriacarmi talmente tanto da non riuscire ad alzarmi domani mattina.»  
Marco annuì e si avviò per seguirlo, ma poi lo fermò stringendogli un braccio e lo spinse contro la parete di legno della sottocoperta. Aveva deciso di provare un'altra cosa: gli alzò il viso con una mano e lo baciò. Entrambi i loro fiati sapevano di liquore, ma a differenza di Marco che non poteva ubriacarsi Ace aveva già le guance rosse e gli occhi leggermente lucidi. Ciò nonostante sembrava abbastanza in sé per ricambiare, alzando le mani per stringergli le spalle.  
Marco si rilassò appena: aveva più del doppio degli anni di Ace e non aveva idea di quello che pensava di lui, perciò baciarlo a tradimento poteva essere il modo sbagliato di affrontare la questione. Invece aprì le labbra e sentì la lingua di Ace che si faceva strada senza una minima esitazione. Marco non smise di baciarlo ma iniziò a strusciare il bacino contro di lui, finché non avvertì chiara sotto la stoffa l'erezione di Ace.  
Allungò la mano per abbassare la zip e poterlo finalmente toccare. Ace gemette forte, incapace di controllarsi. Forse era perché Marco era più esperto, ma nemmeno quando si toccava da solo riusciva a scatenarsi quelle sensazioni. Il cuore gli esplose nel petto mentre veniva ed assieme al piacere emerse anche un'incredibile delusione. Di solito impiegava un sacco di tempo ad avere l'orgasmo mentre pregava che quell'agonia finisse al più presto, invece per una volta che finalmente capiva che cosa intendessero gli altri per piacere, era finita in un attimo. Forse proprio perché per la prima volta era davvero eccitato.  
«Non hai alcun problema» disse Marco, alzando la mano che conteneva il suo sperma. «Semplicemente ti piacciono gli uomini e non le donne.»  
«Davvero?»  
Marco sorrise: nonostante Ace cercasse di apparire, e in un certo senso lo era, un uomo vissuto, c'erano ancora molte cose di cui non era assolutamente a conoscenza. L'identità sessuale era fra queste e non c'erano particolari problemi, considerando che era praticamente cresciuto in una foresta senza nessuno che potesse introdurlo a certe cose.  
«Certo, è perfettamente normale. Ad alcuni piacciono solo persone dello stesso sesso.»  
«Oh.» Non c'era molto altro da dire, perché era una cosa innegabile: con una donna, con il pensiero per una donna, aveva profondamente odiato il sesso, gli faceva quasi male, come se fosse forzato. Con Marco era stata la cosa più piacevole e naturale che avesse mai provato. «O forse mi piaci tu.» Forse era il fumo dell'alcol che lo faceva diventare più loquace, o i brividi che stava ancora provando dopo l'orgasmo, però arrossì appena e si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Intendo come compagno, ovviamente...»  
«Anche questo è possibile» sorrise Marco conciliante. Non approfondì in alcun modo l'argomento: sapeva già che Ace gli piaceva, ma come suo compagno anziano non avrebbe mai pensato di provarci in quel modo, era preoccupato di poter in qualche modo approfittare di lui. Ora sapeva che forse anche da parte di Ace poteva esserci qualcosa, ma non l'avrebbe forzato in alcun modo. Doveva essere una sua decisione spontanea.  
«Comunque scommetto che tu sei decisamente più bravo di Satch in queste cose» commentò Ace, per cambiare argomento. Rimise il pene dentro i pantaloni e chiuse la zip. «Dovresti farmi tu da guida domani.»  
«Sì, probabilmente sì» rise Marco, mentre tirava fuori un fazzoletto per pulirsi la mano e anche quello che era rimasto sul pavimento. Satch aveva l'abitudine di vantarsi delle sue presunte conquiste, ma nessuno aveva mai potuto testimoniare quanto fossero vere.  
«Oppure potresti farmi da guida adesso.» L'aveva detto in tono quasi casuale, ma poi aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso in tono molto soddisfatto.  
Marco rimase perplesso per un attimo, con ancora il fazzoletto premuto sulla mano. Era vero che aveva detto che doveva essere Ace a prendere l'iniziativa, ma non si aspettava che avvenisse così presto! Però, ripensandoci, era proprio da Ace una cosa del genere. Qualcosa gli diceva che, forse forse, lasciarsi andare non era stata una buona idea. Se ad Ace era piaciuto così tanto, era possibile che diventasse insaziabile. Marco era troppo vecchio per queste cose.  
Ma il sorriso di Ace era veramente irresistibile. «Certo» rispose, con un sorriso. «L'educazione è importante. Andiamo.»

**Author's Note:**

> Presentata all'ultimo per il COWT-5, se è piena di errori perdonatemi, non ho avuto il tempo di rileggerla ç.ç Rimedierò.


End file.
